


we have a thing in common by starfleet banana [podfic]

by starfleetbanana



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Childhood Memories, Communication, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetbanana/pseuds/starfleetbanana
Summary: tumblr prompted by anon: Andrew telling Neil more stuff about his past? Like the abuse or just his childhood in general, maybe explaining a trigger ?Neil & Andrew talking about their childhoods because healthy communication is great.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to record a podfic for a while and instead of going through a little bit of a break down trying to choose one and ask for permission, I recorded one for one of my own fics. First podcast ever, I'm terrified but happy with it.

**Podfic:[[here]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9sN_XJdemyZQXFLMmF6Tm5JMlE/view?usp=sharing)**

Length: 00:07:15

Title: [we have a thing in common ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8805853)

Author: [starfleetbanana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetbanana/pseuds/starfleetbanana)

Summary: tumblr prompted by anon: Andrew telling Neil more stuff about his past? Like the abuse or just his childhood in general, maybe explaining a trigger ?

Neil & Andrew talking about their childhoods because healthy communication is great.

Rating: General Audiences

Original work: [[x](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8805853)]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of feedback is appreciated both in the original work and on the podfic! I'm new at this so I hope y'all enjoyed it. find me @minycrdjcsten on tumblr.


End file.
